


Grace's Scrapbook

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aunt Alex and Maggie, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Domestic Fluff, Everybody loves Grace, F/F, Family Fluff, Grace gets into some trouble, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, funny stories, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: A collection of stories of Grace growing up under Kara and Lena’s care! You guys requested more so who am I to refuse such awesome readers?! BONUS CONTENT FROM SAVING GRACE!!!





	1. Meeting Grandma

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Look who's back with more stories of the toddler tornado that is Grace Alura Luthor Zor-El! So a lot of you guys wanted to see more of Grace growing up, things we missed between chapter 7 and the epilogue of Saving Grace and as I said before who am I to refuse such awesome readers! Plus Grace is really fun to write because she is so lovable and attached to her moms! I hope you guys will stick around for this one like you did Saving Grace!
> 
> Kryptonian used!
> 
> Ehrosh :bem = good journey/life
> 
> Kir chahv = small one
> 
> Zhao = love

Thanks to all the chaos surrounding the discovery of Grace, the events of Lena getting captured then turned evil to hurt Kara, and being rescued the blonde Kryptonian hadn't gotten the chance to tell Eliza about the child at all. Alex was adamant that it needed to be sooner rather than later that way Eliza was less likely to be angry about Grace being kept from her, and Lena agreed leaving Kara outnumbered. That was how Kara found herself sitting beside Lena in a train car on their way to Midvale. Kara tore her mind away from the ping of childish betrayal she felt when Lena sided with Alex to take in the sight of Lena beside her wearing a simple red sundress, black sandals, and her raven hair loose around her shoulders as she held Grace in her lap looking out the window at the passing scenery outside.

Grace was completely amazed by the train, Lena had expected the girl to be scared Rao knows she was the first time she set foot on a train when she was 4 but Grace was all curious blue eyes as Kara held her hand and found their seats. The brunette girl was perched in Lena’s lap wearing a sunny yellow dress with marine blue stitching and leggings, her hair was gorgeously braided in a French braid thanks to Lena and a sunny yellow headband kept her bangs in place, on her feet she wore a pair of sky blue flip flops that Kara knew had the El family crest on them.

“Momma look!”

Grace pointed excitedly out the window making Lena look and smile brightly seeing the beach come into view. Kara smiled leaning closer to the pair placing a hand on Lena’s back.

“Swan Beach, one of the few cool places in Midvale. Maybe we can stop for a while before we see Eliza.”

Lena turned to look at Kara smiling a little.

“Kara I know you're nervous about his but don't push it off, Grace has a right to know Eliza and Eliza has a right to know Grace isn't that right princess?”

Grace nodded excitedly, Kara had told her last night that they were going on a trip to meet someone new and special so naturally she was excited. Grace tore her eyes away from the window to look at the empty seats across from them.

“Ally? Aggie?”

Kara followed the child’s pointing finger to look at the seats and gave a sad smile, she had told Grace that Alex and Maggie were coming along but plans changed when Alex was needed to investigate a possible alien attack, Maggie of course was working on the same case but trying to learn of it was human so neither could come along.

“Ally and Maggie couldn't come this time baby, it's okay you'll see them Sunday when we get back.”

Grace nodded before wiggling free of Lena’s hold to sit on the floor and scribble in the coloring book she'd brought along. Kara looked out the window a little worried making Lena give a small smile and kiss her cheek.

“It's going to be okay Kara I promise.”

The blonde met her wife's eyes and felt herself relax a bit earning a brighter smile before the raven haired woman turned her attention to helping Grace pick up as the train slowed down. Eliza had been insistent on picking the pair up at the station so it wasn't a surprise when Kara found the woman waiting for them smiling happily. Kara kissed Lena’s cheek then Grace’s telling her wife to stay behind for a minute until Kara could tell Eliza about their new addition. Taking the bags Kara made her way over to her adoptive mother and smiled happily accepting and returning her hug wrinkling her nose a little at the excessive cheek kissing before she was released.

“It's good to see you Kara, you look like you are doing well.”

The blonde nodded setting the bags down watching as Eliza looked around.

“Where is Lena I was under the impression she was coming along for the weekend.”

Kara bit her lip messing with her glasses.

“About that, she's here but she's uh I told her to wait until I gave her the okay.”

Eliza raised a brow at her alien daughter.

“Kara what is going on? Is everything okay?”

The blonde's eyes widened as she shook her head.

“No no! Everything's okay! Everything's more than okay it's perfect it's just I-we have something to show you, someone for you to meet.”

Seeing Eliza’s confused looked Kara turned to where she knew Lena was waiting and nodded. The raven haired CEO straightened Grace’s dress a final time smiling at the toddler.

“Ready princess?”

Grace nodded excitedly taking Lena’s finger as the woman stood and led her over to Eliza and Kara watching as Eliza’s eyes went wide locked on the girl. Kara bit her lip seeing Eliza trying to make the math make sense as she looked at Grace. The blonde reached out and scooped the girl into her arms earning a happy giggle.

“Eliza this is Grace, she’s…”

Kara hesitated but smiled feeling Lena put a hand on her shoulder in encouragement.

“She's mine and Lena’s daughter, your granddaughter.”

Eliza looked between Kara and Lena before her eyes fell on Grace as Lena whispered something to the child that earned a smile before the girl beamed at Eliza and held out her little hand.

“Hi, I Grace! _Ehrosh :bem_!”

Lena and Kara shared a soft chuckle as the girl reverted to Kryptonian for the words she didn't know to say. Still a little shocked Eliza smiled at the girl, she certainly had Kara’s smile and blue eyes, before enclosing her little hand in her own making Grace giggle happily.

“Hello Grace, it's nice to meet you.”

Grace looked at Kara questioningly and the blonde chuckled.

“You ask _Kir chahv_.”

Grace seemed to think for a moment before she spoke looking at Eliza.

“Up please?”

Eliza took in the girl's pleading eyes and melted on the spot unable to say no as she took the girl in her arms.

“You are an adorable little girl! So sweet and polite.”

Grace smiled sunnily relaxing easily into the woman’s hold making Eliza looked at Kara and Lena.

“You've got more than a little explaining to do Kara Danvers but let's go back to the house first.”

Kara nodded knowing not to bother correcting her name knowing Eliza was only teasing as she carried Grace walking ahead of the couple. Lena took her bag and kissed Kara on the cheek.

“See I told you it'd be okay, Grace can win almost anyone over with that smile, just like you _zhao_.”

Kara rolled her eyes draping her free arm over her wife’s shoulders pulling her close.

“Yeah yeah, you're always right I get it stop nagging.”

Kara chuckled as Lena faked a gasp and lightly smacked her side, not enough to hurt just get her point across, but she chuckled a little breaking the angry illusion.

“I do not nag Kara Luthor! Keep it up and I'll give Grace your spot in bed.”

Kara faked shock before she ducked down pressing her lips to Lena’s smirking a little when the other woman returned it with a bit more zellous. Kara broke the kiss still smirking making Lena roll her eyes.

“Alright fine you are forgiven.”

Kara smiled victoriously holding Lena close as they continued to follow Eliza who was listening to Grace chatter away about the new things around her. Once at the house Kara took a deep breath smiling as memories came back to her before she took the bags up to her and Alex’s old room then came back down to find Lena, Grace and Eliza in the living room the two women smiling as Grace sat in Lena’s lap happily playing with the woman’s bracelet.

Kara took a deep breath before sitting down beside Lena drawing her earth mother's attention.

“What in the world has gotten into you Kara? You act like I'm going to stick you in front of Kryptonite and question you.”

Kara blushed a little guilty.

“Sorry, I guess I was just nervous about how you'd react meeting Grace.”

Eliza looked at the little girl and smiled as Grace got Lena’s attention and babbled something in Kryptonian making the dark haired woman smile and nod.

“Well I am certainly surprised and a little curious but I'm far from angry.”

Kara relaxed smiling as Grace crawled into her lap. Eliza smiled at the girl before looking back at Kara.

“How did you two keep her a secret so long? You've only been married a year.”

Kara blushed again trying to come up with the words but Lena spoke for her earning a small smile.

“She isn't actually ours, or mine I should say. When the Daxamite Queen and King came for Mon-El Rhea knew he wasn't going to cooperate in producing an heir for Daxam, and frankly I wasn't going to either, and so she came up with a plan all her own. She was going to create an heir but she was in a rush to do so causing many tries to fail until she combined Daxamite DNA and Kara’s DNA and created Grace right before they invaded National City. Rhea’s orders were to leave the child on earth with an alien slave and so for three years she was right in National City without Kara even knowing until one night some mugger cornered the slave and Grace, he shot the woman and was going to shoot Grace but Kara stepped in and saved her. She's been with us since.”

Kara watched as Eliza took in the information but tore her eyes away as Grace patted her cheek.

“Yes baby?”

Grace smiled at gaining Kara’s attention before she pointed to the little white back pack Lena had set on the floor.

“ _Sokao_?”

Kara smiled picking up the bag and letting Grace open it and take out her white seal plushie and cuddle it. Eliza finally seemed to process the story she'd been told as she watched Grace.

“I'm proud of you two. Taking in a little girl you didn't even know and loving her like she was your own. You're raising her to be a very sweet girl.”

Kara beamed happily and Lena put a hand on her shoulder watching as Grace slipped off Kara’s lap and went to Eliza holding out the seal.

“This Puffle.”

Eliza smiled lifting the girl into her lap petting the seal toy.

“Hello Puffle. Kara the more I look at her the more she reminds me of you as a girl.”

Kara nodded taking Lena’s hand.

“She actually looks a lot like me as a baby, Alex presumes it's because my DNA was stronger than the Daxamite DNA.”

Lena gave a small scoff but Kara just gave her a crooked smile but let it go. Eliza smiled at the pair as she held Grace close content with finally being given the title of grandmother.


	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is going through that stage in her life where everything starts to seem scary in the dark.
> 
> Or
> 
> Grace is scared to go to sleep when her night light burns out so her mothers come to her rescue.

Grace was always easy to put to bed, after a bath and a story or two the toddler was more often then not already asleep, and she slept all the way through the night until Lena woke her up for breakfast. So when one night at around midnight Kara is startled awake by a little hand tugging her hair she nearly jumps through the roof, almost literally because she did fly above the bed startling Lena into sitting up panicked.

“What the?! Kara what are you doing?!”

Not giving her wife the chance to answer Lena turned her green eyes in the direction of the tiny sniffles on Kara’s side of the bed and her eyes softened seeing Grace standing there with tears eyes, wearing her pink bunny footie pajama from Alex and Maggie, her stuffed toy seal Puffle squeezed to her tiny chest.

“Oh Grace baby what's wrong?”

Grace scrambled into the bed and let Lena pull her into her lap holding her close. Kara slowly came down from the ceiling before rubbing Grace’s back as the girl sniffled clinging to Lena.

“A scary in my room.”

Lena looked up and met Kara’s eyes, before either could say a word Lara bolted to the child's room and turned on the light. At first nothing looked wrong but just to be sure she checked every corner of the room with and without her x-ray vision but still found nothing. Brows furrowing the blonde turned out the lights ready to leave when she noticed it and a smiled formed on her lips. Upon returning to the bedroom Grace had settled down and was half asleep in Lena’s arms as the raven haired woman leaned against the headboard gently rocking her. Lena's eyes turned to her as she entered the room and sat on the bed.

“Well? What was it?”

Kara took her hand from behind her back and showed her wife the bat plushie Grace had picked up in Gotham and the girl reached for it happily cuddling it. Lena raised a brow.

“That's what scared her?”

Kara shook her head as she gently stroked Grace's hair.

“Not quiet. Her night light bulb burnt out and in the dark Batty’s eyes glow so I'm guessing from where he was sitting on the closet shelf it scared her.”

Lena felt herself relax a minute before looking down at Grace.

“Do you want to go back to bed sweetie?”

Grace shook her head fisting her free hand in Lena’s tank top. The raven haired woman smiled stroking the girl’s hair.

“Do you want to sleep in here with me and Momma?”

Both Lena and Grace looked at Kara but she was watching Grace. After a moment Grace nodded. Kara and Lena smiled.

“Okay then let's get you settled in.”

Grace let Lena lay her down on the mattress between herself and Kara, the blonde left the room for a moment and came back with Grace’s favorite pillow and put it under her head before slipping into bed. Lena laid back down and pulled the covers up around Grace smiling as the girl let out a content sigh and gave in to sleep nuzzled into her pillow. Kara smiled lightly draping her arm over the girl and on Lena’s waist making the raven haired woman smile. After a few minutes Lena slipped off to sleep leaving Kara to watch the two girls she loved more than anything sleep peacefully. After awhile of watching them Kara let her own eyes close as she snuggled closer to her girl's and let sleep wash over her.


	3. First Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kara’s favorite holiday and she cannot wait for Grace to experience it fully!
> 
> Or
> 
> It's Grace’s first Halloween with Kara and Lena and her Kryptonian mommy is determined to make it the best ever.

“Hey Lee where's the Halloween box?!”

Lena looked into the hallway from where she was in the kitchen.

“It should be up there, you put it away last year.”

Kara grumbled looking over the boxes again.

“I see Easter, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Valentine's and a box marked Books so I'm assuming it's more of your books.”

Lena sighed looking at Grace who just giggled with chocolate batter all over her face from the spoon Lena let her lick.

“ _I ieiu nahn gem tulem_.”

Grace nodded understanding that meant she was to stay put making Lena smile.

“Good girl, I'll be right back.”

Grace swung her legs from her chair watching as Lena went to the hall closet and floated next to Kara, who was on a step ladder, peeking into the closet.

“It should be here, I know you put it in here. Wait books? All my books got moved to my storage unit or given away when we moved things out of Grace’s room so I bet the Book box is the Halloween box.”

Kara looked doubtful but said nothing as she grabbed the box and opened it. She knew without looking Lena was giving her that smug smile making her roll her eyes but smile.

“Okay okay so I missed it but can you blame me? We really need to change the name on the box.”

Lena rolled her eyes as her feet lightly touched the ground.

“There's a marker in the kitchen drawer.”

Kara smiled and followed Lena back to the kitchen but stopped at her wife’s side and tried not to laugh upon seeing Grace now sitting on the counter covered almost completely in chocolate from the bowl Lena had the brownie mix in. 

“Oh my.”

Kara could tell Lena was hiding her smile behind her hand as her shoulders shook with slightly laughter making the blonde chuckle.

“I'll get the camera.”

Lena nodded taking out her phone and snapping a few pictures, one was now her background, and sent all three off to Alex and Maggie before pocketing the device and going to her daughter.

“You couldn't have waited for Momma to help could you?”

Grace just smiled and giggled reaching up with chocolate coated fingers smearing some on Lena’s cheek before laughing.

“Momma too!”

Lena laughed wrinkling her nose playfully.

“You little stinker. Momma’s going to get you back for that.”

Grace giggled again as Lena used her finger to place a dot on Grace’s nose. There was a small squeal across the room that made Lena and Grace look up to see Kara with the video recorder smiling so wide it had to hurt bouncing a little.

“Oh I can't! My girls are too cute!”

She quickly turned off the recorder and rushed to her girl's kissing them both on the cheek ignoring how doing so got batter all over her face from Grace’s cheek. Lena laughed grabbing Kara gently by the cheeks being sure to smear a healthy dose of batter to her clean cheek making Kara laugh again. Lena looked between her girls and felt her heart melt as she watched Kara kiss Grace on the cheek again ignoring how the girl only covered her face in more batter as she half heartedly tried to push the blonde away.

“Let's get this cleaned up shall we girls?”

Kara looked up at her wife and nodded before scooping Grace up earning a laugh.

“Guess that means someone gets an early bath!”

Grace clapped.

“Bath time!”

Kara nodded holding the girl close.

“Yep we’ll get all nice and clean then once Momma gets clean we are going shopping!”

Grace’s eyes lit up looking to Lena for confirmation then wiggling excitedly when the raven haired woman nodded. Kara and Lena shared a smile before the blonde headed for the bathroom happily talking away to Grace in Kryptonian. Lena couldn't get rid of her smile as she cleaned up the mess on the counter and put the dishes in the sink before taking the brownies out to cool. Biting her lip she grabbed the camcorder and snuck her way to the bathroom. As always it was left open making her smile grown when she seen Kara leaning back in the tub, bubble bath bubbles covering her chest nearly to her neck, while Grace sat in her lap babbling away as she swung around her bath toys like they were flying.

Lena smiled turning on the recorder capturing the tender mother and daughter moment content to just watch. After a little while Kara noticed her and flushed crimson as she covered herself despite the mass of bubbles.

“LEE! TURN IT OFF!”

Lena rolled her eyes but turned off the camera stepping into the room.

“Relax _Zhao_ it's not like I got any of your special bits.”

Kara blushed deeper watching as Lena reached in the tub and lifted Grace up holding her above her earning squealed laughs as she was wrapped in her favorite frog patterned towel. After helping Grace dry off and passing her to Kara so they could get Dress Lena took a quick shower and dressed before joining her girls in the living room. Kara was putting Grace's little tan uggs on her feet while the girl pulled on her jacket over top her purple sweater that had a cartoon bat on it and bubbly orange letters that spelled out ‘Fangtastic!’ under it. Once Grace was ready to go Kara took Lena’s maroon trench coat style coat off the rack and helped her wife into earning a smile and a kiss on the cheek before she pulled on her own, stolen from Lena’s closet, MIT sweater.

Grace was all but jumping waiting for her mothers at the door but Lena knelt down to her height pointing to her ears.

“Let's put your ears on baby.”

Grace nodded and stopped bouncing turning to let Lena tuck her hair behind her ear and place the special ear buds into her ears and pressed a button on each then smiled.

“How's that sound?”

Grace listened for a minute then smiled bright.

“Quiet! We go now?”

Lena laughed a little nodding before taking the girl's hand as she stood and followed Kara out of the apartment. Once they got to the store Kara put Grace in the cart basket making the girl smile as she looked at all the isles ahead of them.

“We need a few things before we do Halloween shopping _Zhao_.”

Kara nodded, Lena couldn't help her smile Kara was like a child now that they had Grace to celebrate holidays with but she wasn't complaining it kept Grace happy and curious. After walking through the isles they needed Lena let them head for the Halloween stuff.

“Ready to pick out your costume Gracie?”

Grace nodded excitedly.

“Costume!”

Kara chuckled pausing in pushing the cart to lift the girl into her arms and moving to the children's costumes picking through them for a moment. Finally she pulled out one that was a little leopard print dress, ears, tail and tights.

“How about this one? You can be a kitty!”

Grace looks at the picture of the girl in the picture and wrinkled her nose pushing it away. Kara blinked surprised but put it back and went back to searching. The next one she pulled out was a tiny Moana costume.

“How about this one? You like Moana.”

Grace looked at the costume then shook her head.

“No!”

Lena hid a chuckle behind her hand making Kara sigh and put the costume back to try yet again. The third one she pulled out was a white dress with a rainbow tutu and a horn headband.

“A unicorn?”

Grace looked between the costume and Kara. The blonde didn't need to be a mind reader to know Grace was doing the ‘really mom’ in her head. Kara sighed putting it back and setting Grace down in front of the lower rack she could reach.

“Okay baby then you pick one.”

Grace smiled excitedly looking through the costumes as Lena made her way over to her wife taking her hand and chuckling a bit when the blonde’s head dropped onto her shoulder.

“I failed horribly.”

Lena softly ran her free hand through Kara’s hair kissing her crown.

“No you didn't love.”

Kara lifted her head enough to give Lena a look making the raven haired woman sigh.

“Okay maybe a little with that last one but it's okay, we’ll see what she picks.”

Kara nodded and dropped her head again enjoying the gentle scratching of her scalp. After a minute Grace smiled huge taking a costume off the rack.

“Momma! _Ieiu_!!!”

The two women looked down at their daughter as she held up her pick excitedly. Lena covered her mouth as she laughed a little. Kara felt her eyes widen as she looked over the Supergirl costume. Grace beamed pointing to Kara.

“ _Vahdhah ieiu_!”

Kara pouted a little making Lena roll her eyes and kneel down to Grace.

“Why don't we try something else my little pumpkin? Let's see what else there is before you pick.”

Grace pouted a little and nodded letting Lena hold onto the Supergirl costume while she looked. After a moment she smiled again and pulled one out showing it to Lena for approval. The CEO looked at the costume and nodded hanging the Supergirl one back up.

“Show _ieiu_.”

Grace bounced happily turning and showed Kara a little Wonder Woman costume. The blonde couldn't fight her smile as she kneeled down to her daughter's level.

“Is that the one you want?”

Grace nodded excitedly.

“Yeah!!”

Kara laughed kissing the girl’s cheek.

“Alright then sweetie that's the costume for you then.”

Grace cheered happily jumping up and floating off the ground a little, Lena was quick to act gently grabbing the girl and holding her close before anyone could see her. She lightly tapped Grace's nose with a disapproving, but not cross, look.

“Remember what we talked about _kir chahv_?”

Grace bowed her head looking at Lena through her lashes pouting a little.

“ _Chahvia uwedh vot ieiu_.”

Lena nodded before kissing the girl’s head making her smile.

“That's my good girl. I love you.”

Grace wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck nuzzling close.

“I love you too Momma and _ieiu_ too!”

The women both chuckled before continuing through the Halloween things, Lena getting a few more things for her costume that she refused to reveal to Kara before Halloween night. As they were checking out Grace seen a little bat plushie sitting among a bunch of black cats in witches hats and ghosts holding candy corn. She tugged Kara’s sleeve pointing to the little bat.

“ _Ieiu khap sem gehd sokao_.”

Kara looked at what the girl was pointing at and smiled picking up the little bat.

“Since you asked so politely like a big girl I'll get it for you.”

Grace smiled brightly as Kara added the toy to the objects on the counter making Lena rise a brow but say nothing. The girl checking them out smiled at Grace.

“That's impressive, she knows a second language so well and she's what at least two?”

Lena looked at the girl then at Grace and smiled shaking her head.

“She's three actually and she's speaking her first language, we are working on her English right Kara?”

The blonde blinked turning her attention to Lena then glanced at the cashier girl and back before nodding.

“Yeah we are.”

The girl made a small ‘o’ sound before smiling.

“Well it's really great to see a happy adopted child. Where's she from?”

Lena smiled when Grace ran over to her and gently tugged her coat. The raven haired woman picked her up and kissed her head.

“Hungary, we just finalized the adoption a few months ago.”

The woman smiled as she scanned the bat plush then held it out to Grace.

“Here you go sweet girl.”

Grace bit her lip looking at Lena silently asking if it was okay and when her mother nodded she took the bat hugging it close making Lena chuckle.

“What do you say baby?”

Grace seemed to think carefully knowing she wasn't supposed to speak in Kryptonian to anyone except family.

“Thank you.”

The woman smiled with a small ‘aww’ as Grace reached for Kara whining muttering some word the woman didn't understand but Kara seemed to.

“She's getting restless Lee, I'm going to take her outside.”

Lena nodded watching her girl's leave as she finished up paying for the items they bought. Once back at the apartment Grace ran around with her new toy, now named Batty after the little bat in the ‘FernGully’ movie, laughing wildly. Lena smiled as she went to the bedroom and pulled a dress box from under the bed and opened it enough to put the last of her needed costume items inside before closing it smirking.

“Don't even think about it Kara Luthor, I told you I want this costume to be a surprise and I meant it.”

There was a groan from behind her before arms wrapped around her waist before Kara kissed her neck.

“Come on Lee just one little peek? Please?”

Lena bit back a moan when the please was punctuated by a soft nip to her pulse point.

“K-Kara.”

The blonde smirked pulling her lips away.

“Yes?”

Lena leaned back into her wife being sure to press her hips back pulling a different kind of groan from the blonde.

“I said not until Halloween and I meant it.”

Kara pouted making Lena chuckle as she pulled out of her wife’s grip slipping the box back under the bed before pointing at Kara.

“Leave it and no x-ray vision or else.”

Kara smiled a little raising a brow.

“Or else what?”

Lena just smirked walking out of the room leaving the blonde to follow like a puppy.

Finally after a week of decorating the apartment and making last touches on costumes, even if for Kara that was only changing her supersuit to look different with lighter colors so it looked less like Kryptonian gear and more like earth fabric and changing her boots for red sneakers.

It was T-10 minutes to trick or treating and Kara was just as excited as Grace as they waited for Lena to finish getting ready and for Alex and Maggie to show up.

“Lee come on! I want a family picture before we go!”

The blonde whined impatiently making Lena chuckle.

“Relax _zhao_ we still have enough time besides if it's a family photo don't you want Alex and Maggie in it too?”

Kara grumbled at being out knowledged as she kneeled down to Grace gently fixing her diadem, something she had to remember to thank Winn for. When they got Grace’s costume home they found out they found that the plastic diadem that had come with it was broken. Kara had been muttering about needing to go back to the store to try and return the costume as she was readying to leave the DEO and Winn overheard her. In true Winn fashion, and out of slight nerdisum, he offered to make the girl her own diadem leading to a slew of thank you's from Kara. When he'd brought it in two days later Kara had expected a plastic crown but when she was handed a real metal replica, possibly almost identical to Diana’s own diadem, her jaw dropped to the floor before she thanked him near a million times in ten seconds. She also now owed him exactly three free passes at game night where he could opt out of playing on a team with Alex, it's not that he didn't like her it's just she was extremely competitive especially if she was playing AGAINST Maggie, she also owed him breakfast for a week when they were at the DEO.

Finally Kara heard the sound of the bathroom door opening making her smile, and Grace smile as she peeked around the blonde.

“Sorry it took so long, my hair wasn't playing nice but I think I got it, how's it look?”

Kara stood and turned to face Lena expecting some simple costume but as soon as she saw Lena her jaw dropped, her heart skipped a beat then jumped into overdrive as her mind short circuited. Lena was dressed in a close fit royal purple silk dress that hugged each of her curves, a sheer blue camisole with sleeves that flowed down her arms and back like they were spun for her, a gold belt embellished with turquoise wrapped around her waist with matching cuffs on the bends of her arms, her raven hair was down and curled just enough it wasn't straight but it also wasn't wavy or curly, resting against her forehead was a gold charm with the same turquoise gems on it. That had been her secret costume she'd dressed as Kara’s favorite Merlin character Morgana Pendragon and she looked as though she were born to play the role.

Lena blushed a bit smiling as she messed with the ends of her hair.

“Well what do you think?”

Kara shook her head before going to her wife picking her easily off the floor enough to spin her twice and kiss her lips.

“You look amazing Lee! Morgana has nothing on you.”

Lena laughed returning the kiss before looking at Grace as the girl joined them chanting ‘Momma’ to get Lena’s attention. Lena took in her daughter’s appearance and smiled, if she did say so herself she looked almost like a miniature Diana. Unlike her wife she'd never met the Amazonian princess but she'd heard stories and of course seen the movie Kara had insisted on watching four times. Grace raised her arms over her head, plastic shield and all smiling at Lena. Lena scooped her up placing a kiss to the girl's cheek.

“My little Amazonian warrior you look so pretty!”

Grace giggled happily before tracing Lena’s jaw with her fingertips.

“Momma pretty too!”

Lena smiled kissing the girl’s palm.

“Thank you darling.”

Grace smiled happily nuzzling into Lena her fingers playing with the silk strap of her dress. Lena smiled at Kara as the blonde moved to the door and opened it just before Alex could knock making the brunette blink surprised.

“I've dealt with that since I was 14 and I still cannot get used to doors flying open before I knock.”

Kara rolled her eyes looking over her sister’s costume. She'd clearly taken the last minute approach and snagged Maggie's handcuffs placing them on her DEO uniform belt barely hidden by her leather jacket.

“Really Alex did you even try this year?”

The older Danvers rolled her eyes entering the apartment.

“Halloween is not my holiday Kara you know this, I'd rather be home watching the horror movie marathon going on than go out and walk the city, but since it's my niece's first Halloween I'll make an exception.”

The agent smiled kneeling down and hugging Grace once Lena set her down. Kara turned her eyes to Maggie who was dressed in a purple satin and black leather corset top under her open leather jacket, a pair of tight leather pants, fingerless black leather gloves, and if Kara was seeing right a black whip coiled around her waist like a belt. The blonde raised a brow.

“What exactly are you Maggie? With all that leather you look like a dom-”

Kara didn't get to finish the sentence before Maggie crossed her arms and flushed a little.

“Shush it little Danvers that's exactly what it is. It was supposed to be a couples costume but Alex wouldn't play along.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she stood with Grace now on her back, Lena holding the girl's shield so she could wrap her little arms around the agent’s neck without hitting her with it.

“I was not wearing a collar around my neck. Actually it wasn't the collar that bugged me it was the rest of the gear.”

Maggie rolled her eyes smirking.

“She's fine with a collar but when I want to put ears, a tail, and a pretty little black dress on her it's too much.”

Kara snorted a laugh when Alex blushed wildly.

“That ‘little black dress’ didn't even hit my knees! Little was the key word with that scrap of fabric Mags.”

Lena decided it was time to step in handing Grace her trick or treating pail.

“Okay before this goes any farther I think it's time we go.”

Kara nodded her agreement and led them all outside into the streets already filled with kids and parents. The blonde moved to Alex’s side getting Grace’s attention.

“Okay Grace there are rules for this do you remember them?”

Grace nodded.

“Stay with you, Momma, Ally or Aggie! No running. Be nice and….”

She trailed off looking to Kara for help making the blonde smile.

“And have fun.”

Grace smiled brightly letting Alex put her down but she still held the agent's hand as they started walking down the street. After a while Grace was riding on Alex’s back again far from tired but her feet hurt, according to the three year old but Lena knew she just wanted to spend the quality time with Alex, as they continued their walk. Kara had gotten a lot of compliments and double takes on her costume, Lena had gotten quite a few compliments and a few catcalls from cocky teenagers that made Kara growl, and Grace had been showered with compliments and praise for her costume and manners.

After two hours Grace started to slow down yawning as she rode on Kara’s back, giving Alex a break for a while, her half full bucket dangling dangerously from her loose fingers. Lena smiled taking the bucket and adding the candy to the nearly full shopping bag before tucking a strand of Grace’s hair behind her ear.

“I think someone tired herself out.”

Kara looked over her shoulder best she could at Grace and smiled.

“I think that means it's time to head back home. Are you and Mags coming or are you two going to keep walking.”

Alex looked at Maggie and the detective smiled leaning on her wife rubbing her ankle.

“I could use a break these heels are murder.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“Come here.”

Maggie smiled letting Alex hoist her onto her back making the agent smile as she followed Kara and Lena back.

“Good thing you're tiny other wise this would be hard.”

Maggie pouted nipping her wife’s neck.

“I am not tiny!”

Alex chuckled.

“Whatever you say baby.”

Maggie pouted again but just nuzzled her wife’s shoulder. Once back at the apartment Lena took Grace and changed her into pajamas before putting her to bed rejoining the other three in the living room. Kara was on the floor already sorting through Grace’s candy with Alex watching her confused.

“What are you doing Kar? We already know she doesn't have any food allergies and I'm sure she can have most of that without choking on it.”

The blonde turned her head to look at her sister.

“I know that Alex but there are some nasty people out there that do things to candy to hurt kids, like razor blades in the candy or some people even seal medication in wrappers and hand them out.”

Alex felt her stomach clench at the thought of someone doing that just to because they don't like kids. She looked at Maggie with furrowed brows making the detective nod and put a hand on her knee.

“She's right Al, sadly. We had at least three cases where kids came in with oral lacerations from homemade candy this older lady gave out with ground up glass in it last year and a few years before that someone was putting ground up tranquilizers in candied apples.”

Alex shuddered at the idea leaning into Maggie.

“If something like that happened to Grace I'd find the guy responsible and pound the crap out of him.”

Maggie smiled petting her hair.

“Don't worry Al, Grace doesn't have to worry about it I think Kara and Lena have it covered. And when we have our own kids no one would dare try to get away with that kind of stuff other wise they'd never see the light of day again.”

Alex blushed a little but nodded kissing her wife on the cheek missing Lena’s eye roll and mutter of ‘sub’ under her breath. After sorting the candy and deeming it all 100% safe the group chatted for an hour or so before Alex and Maggie decided to head home. Once they left Kara moved to the bedroom slipping out of her suit her ears listening to Lena follow her lead and change into her tank top and shorts before removing her makeup and brushing out her hair.

“Did you find anything?”

Kara sat on the edge of their bed running her fingers through her hair.

“No thankfully. She's going to want that candy as soon as she wakes up tomorrow though.”

Lena chuckled moving to her side of the bed and settling in happily letting Kara rest her head on her chest snuggling close.

“Well she isn't getting all of it at once, I know what a child on a sugar rush looks like I can't imagine a Kryptonian child on one.”

Kara smiled against her wife’s collarbone wrapping her arms around her.

“I say we don't find out.”

Lena just nodded hearing the tiredness in her wife's voice so she gently stroked her hair closing her eyes as she felt Kara fall asleep against her then following not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian used!
> 
> I ieiu nahn gem tulem = your mom is in need
> 
> Zhao = love
> 
> Ieiu = mom
> 
> Vohdhah ieiu = the same as mom
> 
> Kir chahv = small one
> 
> Chahvia uwedh vot ieiu = only fly with mom
> 
> Ieiu khap sem gehd sokao = mom I want it please


	4. Stormy Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Grace’s first time spending the whole night with Alex and Maggie for Kara and Lena’s anniversary and while Grace is excited Alex has her worries.

Alex may have gone a little overboard...okay completely overboard but she just wanted things to be perfect for Grace’s first full night with her and Maggie. She'd made sure all weapons were put up high, Maggie had grumbled about that one because she was too short to reach them as well, she'd also stocked up on Grace’s favorite foods and drinks, she'd even put a few baby proofing things around.

“You realize it's one night and she's three years old not to mention practically indestructible right Al?”

Alex looked up at her wife who was sitting on the kitchen counter eating Lucky Charms right from the box. The brunette rolls her eyes going back to making sure the ‘child friendly’ DVDs were at child grab level.

“I know Mags but I'd rather do all this and not have it be necessary than not have it and something happen, Kara would kill me.”

A shudder ran through the taller woman as she stood and Maggie knew she didn't need to mention what Lena would probably do. The detective put down the cereal box, dusted her hands off on her jeans and opened her arms for her wife as Alex turned around.

“Come here.”

Alex rolled her eyes playfully and smiled a little but went to her wife and took her place in front of her, her hands resting on Maggie's legs while Maggie's rested on her shoulders.

“Stop worrying! We never have trouble with baby Luthor when we watch her this can't be any different. Besides she loves her aunt Ally.”

Alex chuckled resting her forehead against Maggie's.

“She loves her aunt Aggie too.”

Maggie groaned closing her eyes as she laughed a little.

“I'm making it my goal to teach her how to say my name right before she turns four.”

Alex chuckled before softly kissing her wife.

“You love it and you know it. Now off the counter.”

Maggie rolled her eyes then smirked as an idea hit her. She secured her legs around Alex’s waist, wrapped her arms around her neck, then scooted to the edge of the counter. Alex rolled her eyes but smiled linking her hands under Maggie pulling her off the counter holding her up with only a little struggle.

“This isn't what I meant you know.”

Maggie smiled now her dimples showing.

“I know but you also didn't say I had to stand on the floor, you just said off the counter and I am.”

Alex rolled her eyes before kissing each dimple.

“Alright miss technical you win now down please before I drop you.”

Maggie quickly stole a chaste kiss before letting herself loose from her wife smiling when there was a knock on the door a moment later. Alex beamed and went to the door opening it then laughed as she was promptly greeted with arms full of smiling Grace. She hugged the girl close.

“Hi Gracie! How's my little bird?”

Grace giggled happily hugging Alex’s neck.

“Happy! I stay with you and Aggie!”

Alex chuckled kissing her cheek before setting her down and counting down from three before the sound of her tackling Maggie sounds making her chuckle. Kara smiled while Lena rolled her eyes.

“Thanks again for doing this Alex, it means a lot.”

Alex waved off her sister's thanks.

“Don't mention it, we love having Grace around here. You two go and have fun enjoy your night and don't worry about a thing.”

Kara smiled hugging her sister before waving to Grace, who was sitting on Maggie on the couch giggling as the detective tickled her. Lena was ready to follow but paused remembering something.

“Oh Alex, it's supposed to storm tonight, Grace doesn't like thunder so she'll drag her blankets into your room and want to sleep with you and Maggie. Kara normally lets her sleep with us but we've been trying to get her to stay in her own bed occasionally.”

Alex nodded. She knew how to handle a kid scared of thunder, when Kara had first arrived on earth she was petrified by the late spring thunderstorms meaning Alex was cramped in her twin sized bed with Kara cringing and crying beside her. Over time she learned how to calm the blonde down so doing the same with Grace shouldn't be too hard.

“Okay we will handle it. Now go before you end up missing your date night.”

Kara looked a bit apprehensive but Lena guided her away. Alex shut the door before turning to look at Grace and Maggie sitting on the couch.

“Let's try this again _Principessa_ , say Maggie.”

Grace smiled her little dimpled smile at Maggie.

“Aggie!”

The dark haired detective chuckled hanging her head for a second before looking at Grace.

“Maggie, Mag-ie.”

Grace cocked her head to the side before her nose scrunched up in concentration.

“M...Ma...Maggie!”

Maggie smiled brightly kissing the girl's cheeks earning shrill giggles.

“Good job sweet girl! You said it!”

Grace laughed happily before noticing Alex standing against the back of the couch and reached for her.

“Ally!”

Alex chuckled taking the girl into her arms.

“Yes little bird?”

Grace pointed to the kitchen clearly she could smell the food Alex had been working on all afternoon.

“Hungry Ally.”

Alex kissed her niece on the head before walking to the kitchen.

“Dinner isn't ready just yet little bird, how about a snack?”

Grace nodded smiling brightly as she let Alex put her on the counter before opening one of the cabinets.

“What do you want?”

Grace looked over the contents of the cabinet before pointing.

“Gram and Peaputter!”

Alex and Maggie both laughed a little at the child's way of saying gram crackers and peanut butter. Alex grabbed the items and made up a few crackers with peanut butter between them before setting the plate beside Grace before checking on dinner. Maggie entered the kitchen leaning on the counter beside Grace chuckling as the girl wolfed down the crackers.

“Just like your mother _ragazza dolce_.”

Alex paused in checking the dish in the oven to glance over her shoulder at Maggie. Normally when those words slipped past her wife’s lips they were directed at her and she'd be lying if she didn't admit it made her a little jealous to hear it directed at someone else even if that someone was her three year old niece. With a slight pout on her lips the brunette removed the lasagne from the oven.

“Food is ready.”

Grace clapped happily chanting ‘food’ over and over then laughed when Maggie scooped her up and carried her around to the countryside bar stool and set her down. Alex quickly dished out three plates, making sure to do Grace’s first so it could cool enough it wouldn't be too hot, and brought them over smiling as she set the plate in front of Grace.

“There you go angel, careful it might be a little hot.”

Alex let herself smirk a bit at seeming Maggie's eyes move to her and the gleam of jealousy in them. Dinner was easy Grace ate three fair sized pieces herself before she was full, but of course like Kara not too full for dessert which was chocolate cheesecake. After that Grace sat on the floor with Maggie for a good hour playing a couple rounds of Candy Land before she started to yawn. Alex looked at the clock before smiling getting to her feet from the couch.

“I think it's bedtime for little birds.”

Grace pouted but didn't fight when Alex scooped her up and held her close rubbing her back.

“Let's go get your pajamas on.”

Grace nodded letting Alex carry her to the her and Maggie's bedroom where her bag sat on the bed. She watched as Alex found her favorite pajamas, a pale yellow shirt and pants with cute little brown bunnies all over them. Alex smiles as Grace yawns trying to help put them on while falling asleep. Once changed Alex picks the girl back up and hums softly as she walks back to the living room smiling when she finds Maggie putting the board game away. The detective hears the soft sound of her wife humming and turns a smile crossing her lips as she finds the agent softly rocking a nearly asleep Grace as her hums turn into the last lines of ‘Hushabye Mountain’.

By the time the song ended Alex was laying the sound asleep Grace in the guest bedroom’s bed tucking the covers around her little niece.

“Sweet dreams little bird.”

She softly kissed Grace on the forehead before quietly leaving the room being sure the door is open an inch or so as they head to bed. It was around 10:30 when Alex finally gave in to Maggie’s overexaggerated grumbling and marked her place in her book, slipped the reading glasses off, placed both on the night stand, and turned off the light snuggling up to her detective smiling when the other woman wrapped her arms around her before falling asleep. Around midnight the skies of National City lit up with lighting and thunder rolled loudly making Grace jump awake and start crying.

“ _Ieiu!!_ Momma!!.”

Normally after that Kara or Lena would come running to the child’s room and whisk her away to the safety of their bed but when no reaction came she pushed the blankets off herself and climbed off the bed.

“Momma! _Ieiu!_ ”

Still no reaction making her whine and flinch when thunder cracked outside again. Deciding maybe the door to her mothers’ room was shut she moved to the door and pulled it open. It was then she realized she wasn't home, she wasn't in the high floor apartment she was used to. The nightlight on the wall and the hardwood floor reminded her she was at Alex and Maggie’s apartment. Sniffling she ran across the floor and to the living room pulling the sliding door of her aunts’ bedroom open she hurried to one side of the bed.

It was too dark to tell which aunt was laying on the side before her but she reached out and let her fingers find the first thing not pillow or blanket and shake. Maggie groaned at being woken up but quickly sat up eyes darting around for danger. Lightning lit up the room for a moment and thunder shook the skies pulling a scared cry from beside the bed. Looking down the detective felt herself relax seeing Grace clutching her toy seal tight shaking.

“Hey munchkin, did the storm scare you?”

Grace nodded letting out a whine making Maggie sigh but lift the covers.

“Come here.”

Grace happily crawled under the blankets and let Maggie settle her between herself and Alex, who woke up at the feeling of her wife moving away. The brunette gently dried Grace’s cheek of tears.

“It's okay little bird. You're safe now.”

Grace nodded and let herself relax back into sleep feeling warm and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian & Kryptonian used!
> 
> Principessa = Princess (Italian)
> 
> ragazza dolce = Sweet girl (Italian)
> 
> Ieiu = mom (Kryptonian)


	5. Chess Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is almost 4 but she's showing she's no ordinary toddler and Lena isn't sure how to feel.
> 
> Or
> 
> Lena decides to try and teach Grace chess and regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So just a quick note that this chapter actually came from an idea I got after reading Cophine_Supercorp's comment on the previous chapter of this story: "Maggie teaching Grace how to say her name that was adorable my three year old is genius i hope she will beat Lena at chess lol"
> 
> After reading that I was struck with the idea of Lena deciding to teach Grace how to play chess and Grace being impossibly good at it! So I really hope you enjoy Cophine_Supercorp and everyone else reading!!

“She's too young to understand Lee, she thinks they are toys.”

Lena rose her green eyes too meet Kara’s across the coffee table. They were seated in the living room across the coffee table from each other. Lena was setting up her black onyx and white quartz chess set, again, while Kara held Grace in her lap the toddler watching her CEO mother with fascination as she expertly placed the pretty figures of pawns, rooks, horses, kings, queens and bishops on their squares on the board.

“It's never to early to learn Kara, I was four when Lex thought me now I'm undefeated at it.”

Kara rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Okay if you say so but don't blame me if she tries to eat the pieces.”

Lena seemed to contemplate that before looking at Grace. The girl was clearly starting to look more child than toddler, the roundness in her cheeks was fading, she was hitting little inch growth spurts every couple months, her vocabulary was improving, her motor skills had greatly improved, and she was showing a pretty sharp mind hidden behind a sugar sweet smile.

“I don't think you'll do that will you princess?”

Grace tore her eyes away from the figures to look at Lena and smiled shaking her head. Lena smiled with a nod before clapping her hands together.

“That's my girl! Okay now watch close princess, me and _ieiu_ will play a game so you can see how it's done then I'll help you play alright?”

Grace smiled nodding excitedly. Lena chuckled reaching across the coffee table to stroke the girl's cheek before sitting back down nodding to Kara.

“White moves first _zhao_.”

Kara rolled her eyes at Lena’s knowing smirk. She knew Kara sucked at chess worse than anyone in the superfriends but she guessed right now that didn't matter since they were just teaching Grace. The game moved steadily ahead and as predicted Lena was the victor but Kara was more impressed by the fact Grace had sat in her lap and watched the whole game without so much as a peep. Once all of Kara’s pieces were in Lena’s possession Grace blinked from her trance and wiggled till she was out of Kara’s hold leaning on the table bouncing excitedly.

“Me too Momma! Me too!”

Lena chuckled as she started setting up the board again.

“You wanna try little one?”

Grace nodded her chocolate hair bouncing with the movement making her mothers smile. Once the boated was set Lena looked at Grace.

“Do you want to play against me or _ieiu_?”

Grace bit her lip before sitting in Lena’s lap smiling at Kara over the pieces. The blonde chuckled shifting to sit with her feet tucked under her.

“Okay _kir chahv_ , you move your piece first.”

Grace nodded her smile falling into a look of concentration as she looked at her pieces. Lena was about to whisper to her but before she could the girl reached out and moved a piece on her own then beamed at Kara. Smiling back the blonde looked at the board to make her move. The game was pretty close but in the end Grace had some how managed to beat Kara without any help from Lena apart from reminders of how pieces moved. Kara folded her arms and pouted leering at the floor hard enough Lena feared she'd burn holes in it with her heat vision.

“It's okay _zhao_ she just got lucky!”

Kara raised her eyes to Lena but she couldn't hold the pout as Grace walked over to her and hugged her neck.

“Good game _ieiu_!! Again!”

Kara laughed pulling the child into a hug kissing her head as Lena set the board again.

“Okay little one, do you wanna play me or momma?”

This time Grace’s smile was nearly a smirk as she stood up and pointed at Lena making the raven haired woman blink then give a proud, and maybe sly, smile.

“Okay princess, in that case you move first.”

Grace smiled happily now and moved her piece smirking as she settled into Kara’s lap. Around an hour later when the front door opened and Alex, Maggie, Winn, and James walked in their joking and bickering stopped abruptly when they found the trio still around the coffee table but now Lena was hiding her amazement and nerves as she planned her next move while Grace bounced happily. Alex and Maggie shared a look before the detective moved to see how the chess match was going before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Grace had Lena cornered and it looked like no matter the move Lena was going to lose.

Lena groaned finally and flicked her queen over bowing her head. Grace cheered happily jumping up to float for a long moment punching the air in victory. Kara laughed moving to Lena’s side wrapping her arms around her wife who groaned hiding her face in the blonde's coral pink sweater.

“I lost! I lost to a three and a half year old!”

Kara softly chuckled kissing her wife on the head as Grace went to Alex excitedly tugging the agent's hand pointing at the board.

“I won Ally! I won!”

Alex smiled lifting the girl into her arms earning a laugh as little arms hugged her neck, ignoring Maggie's worried glance.

“I see little bird! Good job!”

Grace beamed before she seemed to remember and it slipped at little.

“Ally you okay?”

Alex kissed the girl's temple readjusting her to her hip rather than her front.”

“I'm okay little bird, I can still pick you up for awhile yet.”

Grace nodded but made sure she wasn't putting too much strain on her aunt by reaching for Maggie. The detective gladly took the child into her arms muttering praises to her in Italian. Lena finally stopped pouring and moved from Kara’s lap to go to the kitchen and grab a glass of wine while her wife hugged her sister being mindful not too tight earning an eyeroll from the agent.

“Kara I'm 3 months pregnant not made of glass! That goes for you too Mags.”

Kara smiled sheepishly while Maggie rolled her eyes.

“I know Alex I just don't want to get too excited and hurt my little niece or nephew!”

Alex sighed, she understood Kara’s reasoning but Maggie had been down right overprotective of her as of late and it was borderline smothering. Maggie let Grace down so she could go to Winn and jump into talking about whatever the IT talked about with a child before wrapping her arm around Alex.

“I know Alex I just want to keep you safe and make sure you're not pushing yourself too much like you've been known to do.”

The brunette grumped but let it go as Lena came back with her wine and pair of club sodas for Kara and Alex.

“Okay someone pick a game I need to patch up my bruised ego.”

Chuckled filled the room but Lena just smiled sipping her wine before setting it down on the side table placing her hands on her hips in a playful mock of her superhero wife's famous pose. From there game night went on with Grace joining in on some of the video games and proving to be just as victorious with some of them, like how she totally distorted Winn in Mario Kart, as she was in chess but others she lost but she didn't let it affect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian used!
> 
> Ieiu = mom
> 
> Zhao = love
> 
> Kir chahv = small one.


	6. Flowers and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to National City Botanical Gardens turns out to be more than just a fun day out for the Luthor Zor-El and Sawyer-Danvers family. **SPOILER ALERT: HARLIVY APPEARANCE!!**

It was exactly 7:00 in the morning when Lena woke to the sound of little feet attempting to tiptoe down the hall, paired of course with quiet giggles and the light sound of bigger tiptoeing feet. A smile crossed her lips as she played sleep as the door creaked open, she didn’t need to worry about Kara playing along if she knew her wife the blonde was still out cold. After a round of hushed giggles things went oddly quiet making her worry a little and peek one eye open. What met her was Maggie smiling a huge dimpled grin with Grace held off the floor the three year old smiling just as wide. 

_’Oh no.’_

The words barely passed through Lena’s head before Maggie gently tossed Grace onto the bed making the toddler squeal as she somersaulted into the space between her mothers.

“AIR RAID! BOMBS AWAY!!”

Lena was unable to keep from laughing as Grace giggled scrambling to sit on Kara’s back and Maggie laughed. Kara groaned turning her head to see Grace over her shoulder making the girl stop giggling a slight pout crossing her lips. Lena could see Maggie sobering up from her laughing ready to apologize and take the blame but Lena sat up shaking her head a smile pulling at her lips as she mentally counted down from three. Before she even hit one Kara broke into a huge smile and rolled over pulling Grace into her arms tickling her.

“Counter attack! Tickle war!”

Grace laughed wildly bad she wiggles trying to get away from her super mom and to Lena.

“Momma! Help!”

Lena smiled diving down and tickling Grace’s now exposed belly earning a new round of squealed laughs. After a few seconds Kara and Lena let up their attack letting Grace catch her breath between them on the bed her bunny covered pajamas still riding up a little. Kara looked at Maggie then the clock and raised a brow.

“You’re early, I thought we weren’t meeting until ten so we could have lunch at the gardens.”

Maggie shrugged with a smile.

“We were but Alex came up with the idea of going and getting breakfast first.”

Kara and Lena shared a look before the ravenette shrugged smiling as she held Grace close when the toddler crawled into her lap. Kara smiled.

“Why not, we can just make a family day of it! We can have breakfast then head for the gardens and take the tour and have lunch there then we can just have a family movie night!”

Lena nodded her agreement and Maggie crossed her arms smiling with dimples on display.

“I’ll go run it past the wife while you three get dressed.”

Once her aunt left Grace climbed out of Lena’s arms and went to the dresser pulling open one of her drawers and pulled out a sky blue t-shirt, her pink teddy bear undies, and a red tutu skirt holding them up for her mothers to see as they got their own clothes.

“This one! This one!”

Kara smiled pulling her shirt on before kneeling in front of Grace looking over the outfit unable to keep from smiling at the shirt seeing it was the El family crest shirt Maggie had bought the toddler last week.

“Okay baby okay.”

Lena peeked out of the closet in the process of picking a shirt.

“Kara don’t let her wear that skirt without the shorts, I know she’s only three but she doesn’t need to flash her underwear when she picks something up.”

Kara nodded as she helped Grace into the said underwear before reaching into the drawer and taking out a pair of red shorts.

“No!”

Kara gave her daughter a sorry look.

“I know baby but you heard momma, you don’t want people to see your teddies do you?”

Grace looked at her teddy bear undies then shook her head making Kara smile as she helped the girl finish dressing. Once the shirt was over her head Grace looked down at it and smiled bright pointing to the crest.

“ _Vahdhah ieiu_!!”

Kara smiled kissing her daughter on the cheek.

“That’s right baby, just like me. Okay pick out your socks.”

Grace goes into the closet as Lena walks out making the raven haired woman smile while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

“Try not to throw them on the floor sweetheart.”

Grace merely nodded as promptly two pairs of socks are thrown on the floor making Lena roll her eyes but smile. Kara couldn’t help but stare as she took in Lena’s outfit. Her wife had chosen a casual look of jeans, a pair of black Chuck Taylors Kara didn’t even know were in the closet, and an off white baseball t-shirt that had a faded green recycle symbol on the little breast pocket and green sleeves. Lena smiled seeing Kara staring.

“Take a picture love, it’ll last longer.”

Kara shook herself and gave a sheepish smile before walking to her wife kissing her lightly.

“Well I’d apologize for staring but you’re so beautiful I don’t think I can blame myself.”

Lena chuckled returning the kiss before looking over her wife her smile widening a bit seeing Kara had chosen to wear jeans shorts, a soft green tank top, a grey white and black flannel only half buttoned, her hair down around her shoulders, no glasses, and a pair of white Chuck Taylors.

“Well you look amazing too love.”

Kara smiled and stole another kiss before Grace came running out holding up the Supergirl socks Lena had tried to hide in the bottom of the toddlers sock drawer. She hadn’t hid them to be mean just to try and get the three year old to wear other socks because if given the chance Grace would never take the Supergirl socks off. Kara gave a small sigh but smiled kneeling down taking the socks as Grace handed them over.

“Hey Gracie why don’t you pick a different pair today?”

Grace’s brows furrow her little baby crinkle coming out as she shook her head.

“No! These!”

Kara looked at Lena and the raven haired woman kneeled down too.

“Baby girl you wore those socks yesterday and the day before, they need a break to be washed please.”

Grace pouted but went back into the closet and came back a moment later with a pair of pale blue socks covered in dinosaurs.

“These?”

Kara and Lena both smiled, of course if she couldn’t wear the Supergirl socks Grace would pick her second favorite socks. Lena took the socks unballing them.

“Okay sweetie these ones are okay.”

Grace’s smile returns plopping down and holding up her feet. Lena chuckled putting the socks on before tickling the soles.

“All done! Okay go find aunt Alex and aunt Maggie!”

Grace giggled as she got up and scrambled from the room leaving Kara and Lena to follow. As they enter the living room they find Grace in Alex’s arms happily cuddling the brunette as Alex and Maggie discussed Kara’s suggestion. Lena smiled going to the kitchen to finish packing the picnic lunch while Kara greets her sister. Breakfast went easy enough with Grace eating three pancakes, toast, one piece of Lena’s sausage and drank two kid cups of chocolate milk making the adults chuckle when she was finally full. They decided to walk to the gardens that way they could walk through the pack and Grace could burn off some energy at the playground.

They were at the playground for a good hour before Grace had gotten tired out enough to happily take the offered piggyback ride from Maggie. The toddler ended up napping the remainder of the walk but once they arrived she woke up and smiled looking around. The entrance was amazing, all glass walls offering a nice glimpse of the jungle like area inside, posters with all kinds of flowers and little ‘fun flora facts’ decorated the door. Maggie let Grace down and the toddler promptly ran to the glass looking at the tropical flowers her eyes wide with a huge smile on her lips.

“ _Ieiu_!!”

Kara smiled kneeling down next to her daughter.

“I see the pretty flowers, I wonder what they are.”

“The pink ones are Hippeastrum, or more commonly known as Amaryllis, the others are different kinds of orchids.”

The sound of a new voice made Kara look up her eyes finding a woman wearing a green sweater dress under a white lab coat, her skin was slightly tan, her lips bright red, her eyes green as a forest, her hair was a fiery shade of copper red, and green framed glasses were perched on her nose, but the thing that stood out most to Kara were the green vine like swirls around her legs and the feeling of slight panic in her chest. Pamela Isley, she’s met the woman before in Gotham when she was helping Batgirl out since the Justice League was on a mission and it hadn’t been the best meeting.

The redhead seemed to sense Kara’s mood but ignored it and gave a small smile.

“My name is Pamela Isley-Quinzel, I’m one of the head scientists here at Nation City Botanical Gardens and I'll be giving you a tour today.”

Kar still felt a little uneasy as she stood holding Grace’s hand as Lena walked to her other side raising a brow at her wife’s tense demeanor but said nothing. Pamela led the group through the glass doors. After letting Alex and Maggie ahead of them Lena looked at her wife with a raised brow.

“Is everything okay love?”

Kara nods then shakes her head as she picks Grace up holding the girl close.

“I’m not really sure. That woman, Pamela, she’s a villain from Gotham known as Poison Ivy.”

Lena tensed a bit looking at the redhead leading the tour talking about each plant they stopped at without even glancing at the clipboard of names and facts in her hand. Kara handed Grace to Lena keeping her eyes trained on the redhead.

“She can control plants and talk to them but she’s deadly because her kiss can kill.”

Lena held Grace closer making the girl look up confused only to be destructed a moment later when the group stopped and Pamela smiled.

“And this is a crowd favorite, it is an interactive exhibit. Children can plant their own flowers and take them home. Would your little one like to try?”

Lena held Grace protectively making the girl whine and wiggle.

“Down Momma! Flowers!”

Lena bit her cheek but set Grace down letting the girl run to the exhibit. Kara was about to jump into action and grab her daughter but Lena stopped her shaking her head.

“Wait.”

Kara looked at her wife shocked but her head quickly snapped around hearing Grace giggle. The dark haired girl was seated at the little wooden picnic table a blonde now helping her fill a little terracotta pot with soil before Pamela took a seed from a baggie on the table and showed Grace how to gently place it inside and cover it with more soil. Grace beamed happily doing as she was told then she used the child sized watering can to put a little water over the seed. Kara was stumped this redhead, and now she realized the blonde, couldn’t be two women she met in Gotham while helping Batgirl they were too kind and good.

Grace thanked both women before picking up her pot and running to her aunts showing it off happily earning praise from them both before they went ahead to look for the picnic area. Once they were out of earshot Pamela and Harley turned to face Kara and Lena the redhead removing her glasses before she spoke.

“It’s been some time Supergirl.”

Kara squared her shoulders removing her own glasses.

“Ivy, Harley. What are you two doing in National City?”

Harley smiled leaning into the redheads side unfazed by the growl in the blonde hero’s tone.

“Makin’ a fresh start! After we tied the knot Gotham about went nuts! So we decided to clear our names and move where nobody knew ‘em!”

Pam rolled her eyes but smiled at the blonde while Kara narrowed her eyes unsure.

“As goofily as she said that it’s true. We got married a year ago and when people in Gotham found out, particularly your bat friends, they all freaked out thinking we were going to work together more than before to destroy the city so we decided to get ourselves legally cleared from Arkham and we moved here where nobody except your superslef knew our names or faces.”

Lena glanced at Kara trying to read her wife’s eyes to see if she was believing them. Harley seemed to take the silence as a bad thing and bit her lip.

“It’s true ya know. We turned over new leaves, sorry babe I had to, I work as a physiatrist at the old folks home and Pammy works here at the gardens with all her leafy buddies! We haven’t so much as shoplifted since we got here!”

Kara examined them for a moment, their heartbeats were normal for someone telling the truth and they seemed to be acting truthful. Finally she sighed putting her glasses back on.

“Alright I believe you.”

Pam and Harley shared a smile before the redhead looked off to the left.

“I have to go, another tour group just got here, Harley can show you the way to the picnic space since it can be a bit tricky to find the short cut.”

Without waiting for a response past a kiss on the cheek from the bubbly blonde Pam turned on her heel and followed the path back to the glass door. Harley smiled gesturing for the pair to follow her.

“I’m glad we’re on better terms now SG, less sweat off my shoulders thinkin’ you and your tights wearin’ cousin are keeping eyes on us.”

Kara rolled her eyes but Lena smiled nudging Kara reminding her it was just playful banter. Kara looked her arm around Lena earning a content sigh.

“I’d feel more comfortable if you’d call me Kara in public when I’m not wearing my cape.”

Harley looked over her shoulder then turned around so she was walking backwards easily.

“Okie dokie wokie!”

Her cerulean eyes moved to Lena and she cocked her head to the side.

“You look oddly familiar, have we met before?”

Lena thought for a moment then shook her head, she'd remember meeting someone like this childish blonde with a Brooklyn accent like that.

“No I don’t believe so.”

Harley hummed and watched her for a moment before a smile spread over her lips and she snapped her fingers.

“I got it! Your Lex’s little sis! Oh I’m horrible with names, Lana, Elna...oh Leana! Right?”

Lena sighed shaking her head.

“It’s Lena actually and yes I am Lex’s little sister now if you’d please not scream that I’d rather like a low profile.”

Harley’s lips formed an ‘o’ in understanding before laughing turning back around.

“Ya know it’s kinda funny, a Super and a Luthor together. I always figured there was somethin’ goin’ on in those two families I just assumed it was between the Big Boy Scout and Lex.”

Neither of the pair was willing to comment but Kara held Lena that much closer rubbing her side in a comforting gesture earning a smile. They finally rounded one last corner before the path opened to a large area with a few picnic tables on a brick circle surrounded by grass and flowers and trees that reached the glass ceiling. Harley smiled again seeing Grace with Alex knelt down by a group of flowers smelling them.

“Cute kid too. You two are lucky, wish me and Pammy could have that but it’s still a bit too early for that. Have a good rest’a your day!”

They watched as Harley went back the way they came before Lena looked up at Kara with a raised brow.

“She’s a bit odd.”

Kara nodded rubbing Lena’s back.

“Yeah she is but from what Bruce has told me there’s a reason for it. Come on I’m sure Grace is starting to complain she’s hungry.”

Lena nodded with a smile as she followed Kara to the picnic table and began setting up. Maggie raised a brow at the pair as she helped.

“About time love birds, we’ve been waiting forever.”

Lena rolled her eyes with a smile.

“It’s only been fifteen minutes detective, don’t exaggerate.”

Now Maggie rolled her eyes but laughed when Grace came running over with Alex trailing behind.

“Lunch time!”

Kara smiled lifting the girl into her arms kissing her cheeks.

“Yes baby, lunch time.”

Grace smiled brightly bouncing a little as Kara set her down and Lena set a plate with a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich, gram crackers, and apple slices in front of her. Once Grace was eating Lena passed out the rest as she and Kara sat either side of Grace. The group was happy and content under the warm sunshine coming in through the glass roof talking amongst themselves unaware the little seed Grace had planted had already sprouted a little green shoot just above the soil with a little help from Pam, who had decided it was worth the risk of being caught to make the child happy her flower was growing already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian used!
> 
> Vahdhah ieiu = the same as Mom
> 
> Ieiu = mom


	7. A New Hero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace gets to meet her second favorite hero, apart from her superhero mommy of course, and she isn’t sure how to handle it at first. **SPOILER: ANOTHER GUEST APPEARANCE!!**

Kara had no more than stepped into the apartment when she picked up Grace, who had clearly been a little kola to Lena as the raven haired woman followed close behind her grey MIT t-shirt wrinkled and a little wet clearly from where Grace had been napping on her. The ravenette blinked a little surprised to see her wife in full Supergirl uniform.

“Kara what are you doing home love?”

Kara opened her mouth to speak but Grace spoke first.

“Why you Supergirl?”

Kara smiled kissing her daughter on the head before looking at Lena her smile sobering.

“We are taking a bit of a trip, Kal called and wants to meet us at the fortress.”

Lena nodded before looking at Grace.

“I’ll call Alex and see if she and Maggie can watch Grace.”

Kara shook her head using the movement to rub her nose against Grace’s.

“Nope she’s coming too, Kal said all of us. Besides Alex and Mags are going shooting today, their date day thing.”

Lena raised a brow but didn’t argue.

“Okay let me just change and get Grace a coat.”

Kara smiled wider.

“I have a better idea.”

Lena gave her wife a worried look seeing the gleam in her favorite blue eyes.

“Kara she’ll freeze!”

The blonde shook her head again carrying Grace to their room.

“No she won’t, I told Winn to make sure it was insulated.”

Lena didn’t look convinced as she watched her wife go to the closet, take out a small dress bag and open it taking out a mini suit exactly like hers but the El family crest had a L through it like combining it with the L-Corp logo. Grace smiled brightly at the suit quickly striping out of her teddy bear covered shirt and yellow shorts eagerly holding up her arms making Kara chuckle. Not long after things settled down, after Lex and Lillian, Kara had worked with Winn and Alex to create Grace her very own super suit complete with Kryptonite neutralizing inhibitors, thermal lining, and Kara’s favorite a little mini cape. Lena sighed seeing she wasn’t going to win before entering the closet and changing her own clothes.

“So why does Kal want to meet at the fortress of all places?”

Kara shrugged as she helped Grace into her skirt.

“I don’t know, he didn’t say. He just said to meet him there and to bring you and Grace.”

Lena emerged from the closet wearing a white sweater, black leggings, Kara’s white Chuck Taylors, and her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Kara smiled kissing Grace’s cheek as the girl bounced off the bed and floated around the room laughing. The blonde turned to her wife and kissed her cheek.

“You want to carry her or me to?”

Lena finally let herself smile turning to catch her wife’s lips on a soft kiss.

“I can-“

Grace whined crossing her arms as she hovered over the bed.

“No Grace fly!”

The women shared a look before looking at their daughter. Lena smiled softly opening her arms for the girl.

“Come here baby.”

Grace pouted for a moment before floating over to Lena’s arms letting the raven haired woman hold her close.

“I know you want to fly darling but it’s a very very long trip if we don’t fly fast and you can’t fly as fast as _ieiu_ yet, Momma even struggles to keep up.”

Grace looked at her superhero mother then at Lena and nodded.

“Okay Grace ride.”

Lena smiled brightly kissing the girl’s cheek.

“That’s my big girl. Okay hold on tight.”

Grace nodded curling her fingers in Lena’s shirt making Kara smile and lead the way. Once they arrive Kara lets them in unsurprised when Kal greets them. Kara raises a brow at her cousin looking around.

“So why did you want to meet here Kal? If you wanted to catch up we could have come to Metropolis.”

Kal nodded waving off her words as he smirked.

“I know but there’s someone who wants to see you and they just got here.”

Kara and Lena shared a look before following Kal deeper into the fortress. As they neared the heart of the fortress Kara stopped short frozen in her tracks at the sight of a brunette standing at the control panel. Lena felt her jaw drop as she glanced at her wife.

“Kara is that-?”

Lena didn’t even get to finish her question before the blonde rushed across the room.

“DIANA!”

The blonde came to a stop a few feet behind the Amazonian warrior smiling impossibly bright as the other woman turned around a smile of her own on her lips. Lena watched as Kara placed her fist over her heart and bowed nice and low keeping her eyes down until Diana placed two fingers under her chin and guided her up.

“Hello young one.”

Kara’s smile grew impossibly as the goddess held out her hand before the blonde wrapped her fingers around Diana’s forearm making her smile and do the same. After a moment Kara finally broke and pulled the other woman into a hug earning a chuckle but a return hug.

“It’s been too long young one.”

Kara nodded as they separated.

“Way too long!”

Kara followed Diana’s eyes as they turned to Lena and Grace, who was now hiding behind her CEO mother barely peeking out at the Amazonian. Diana’s smile and eyes softened taking in the sight. Kara turned to Lena and gestures her over making the CEO smile and take a step forward raising a brow when Grace moved at the same time like a shadow clinging to her leg the whole twenty steps. Kara took Lena’s hand her smile almost painful.

“Diana I’d like you to meet my wife Lena Luthor Zor-El. Lena this is Diana Prince, she was my mentor for awhile when I was young, Kal would bring me here and Diana would help me learn to use my powers in fighting.”

Diana smiled fondly at the memories before meeting Lena’s eyes. Lena smiled mimicking Kara’s actions of placing her fist over her heart and bowing earning a soft chuckle that let her know to rise. Back at full height Lena offered her hand relaxing when Diana gently griped her forearm.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Diana, Kara has told me a lot about you.”

Diana raised a brow at Kara making the blonde blush and give a sheepish smile as Lena took her arm back.

“The pleasure is mine Lena, it makes me happy to see Kara has found someone to love with her golden heart.”

Lena smiled at her wife kissing her cheek before looking down seeing Diana look down at Grace making the girl gasp softly and shrink back behind Lena. The ravenette chuckled gaining Kara’s attention.

“I think she’s star struck love.”

Kara chuckled a little before kneeling down to Grace’s level tucking her hair behind her little ear before taking out the ear buds.

“ _Gehd nahn voi kir chahv._ ”

Grace looked at her mother still a little unsure.

“ _Gynot?_ ”

Kara nodded gently nudging Grace out of her hiding place.

“ _Zhi zhed nahn._ ”

Grace seemed to relax a fair bit before stepping forward looking up at Diana for a moment then tried to mimic her mothers’ actions but she place the wrong fist on the wrong side of her chest, none the less Diana smiled softly and kneeled down gently cupping Grace’s cheek.

“Hello little one, what is your name?”

Grace relaxed farther leaning into the princess’s hand.

“Grace! I’m 3!”

Diana chuckled looking up at Kara as Lena.

“Such an adorable little babe.”

Lena and Kara smiled but Grace pouted crossing her arms, as best as she could, her little baby crinkle showing.

“I’m not baby!”

Lena readied herself to scold Grace but Diana’s smile made her stop as the Amazonian looked back at Grace moving her hand to the child’s shoulder.

“Of course, my apologies little one. You are a beautiful young girl.”

Grace smiled once again clearly happy making Lena roll her eyes but smile as Grace let the princess pick her up.

“That didn’t take much.”

Kara looked at her wife then their daughter.

“Well she’s kind of hard not to love, I mean she’s so adorable plus Diana has a soft spot for kids.”

Lena leaned into the blonde’s side.

“I meant how Grace warmed up to Diana, she’s no small hero she is a goddess after all.”

Kara nodded with her ‘fair enough’ face before looking over where Grace is showing off her flying and freeze breath, even if the latter meant only creating little puffs of cold air.

“She may get the chance to meet the whole league before she hit puberty. Oh she’ll love Barry!”

Lena chuckled shaking her head as she leaned into Kara’s side watching Grace sit with Diana looking at a very old story book as the goddess told her the stories of the Amazons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian used!
> 
> Gehd nahn voi kir chahv = it is safe small one
> 
> Gynot = friendly
> 
> Zhi zhed nahn = yes she is


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is starting her training to use her growing powers to follow in her mother’s footsteps and her mentor is confident she can surpass Kara with the right training.

“Again!”

Grace pushed herself up to her feet panting a little her dark hair clinging to her forehead with sweat while her limbs ached.

“I-I don’t think I can do it Diana.”

Diana met the bright blue eyes looking up at her before taking her fighting stance.

“Yes you can Grace, stop doubting yourself, focus.”

Grace forced herself into her fighting stance again taking a deep breath nodding as she slowly let it out.

“Right okay, ready.”

Diana smiled for a moment taken by the dark haired girl’s determination. Grace was 13 years old and though she had been shadowing Kara in her heroics around National City since she was 7 and able to control most of her powers the blonde hero decided it was time her daughter learned how to better use her powers and how to defend herself and others, so here they were in a wide grassy field on the island of Themyscira with Grace sparing against Diana with everything she had while Kara and Lena sat on the sidelines watching their daughter.

“On my count. 1-2-3-go!”

Grace jumped at the Amazonian princess’ countdown moving as fast as her superspeed would let her to circle Diana before flying up a dozen feet in the air inhaling as much air as her lungs could hold and expelling it in a strong freezing gust. Diana smiled dropping to her knee behind her shield letting it take the brunt of the blast.

“Better! But not enough little one!”

Grace kept up the frosty gale a smirk tugging the corner of her mouth as she watched the goddess’ shield start to freeze. Diana realized this development just a hair too late as the ice invaded her arm locking it to her shield, as soon as it was done Grace stopped her freeze breath and jumped right into heat vision rapidly melting the ice into steam making Diana’s eyes widen a little as she quickly freed her arm and threw the shield at Grace breaking her concentration by forcing her to dodge.

“Clever little one!”

Grace smiled at the praise but it fell as Diana stood facing the girl. Grace’s eyes widened watching as Diana raised her arms, thinking on her feet the teen flew as fast as she could at the woman and grabbed her left arm in an iron grip and used all her strength to throw her back. Caught off guard Diana flew backwards but quickly stopped herself digging her heels into the ground tearing up the earth as she did. Once she was stopped she stood in time to grab Grace by her fists stopping her mid air attack making the girl’s eyes widen again.

“You are still doubting yourself Grace, let it go fear only holds you back.”

Grace’s brows knitted together her arms shaking as she tried to push harder against Diana’s hold.

“I don’t doubt myself! I don’t want to hurt you!”

Diana smiled making Grace look at her arm and see the other woman’s lasso around her forearm. Clenching her jaw the teen yanked her hands away and wrapped the lasso around her arm a few times then pulled causing Diana to lose her footing being placed for a push not a pull. Grace gave another tug effectively pulling Diana from the ground and toward her. Diana let herself be pulled but as she neared Grace she used the taunt lasso to swing herself around and wrap it around Grace before dropping to the ground pulling Grace with her. The teen cried out as she landed hard on the ground trying to fight the lasso as Diana walked closer.

“You are doing better but it is still not enough.”

Grace looked up at the older woman and watched her take a step back as Grace smirked.

“A fight isn’t always fair Diana, you told me that.”

With that Grace let out a blast of freeze breath and at close range it sent Diana flying as ice crystals formed over her. Grace got herself free of the lasso and flew after Diana grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her back to dig into the ground. As they stopped Grace panted keeping Diana pinned as the Amazonian princess smiled breathless.

“Very well done little one, very well done.”

Grace smiled getting up then helped Diana up making the older woman smile before taking her by the shoulders and kissed her forehead.

“You did wonderfully little one, I am most proud of you.”

Grace beamed under the praise her eyes shining with happy tears.

“Thank you Diana! For teaching me and for believing in me.”

The goddess smiled with a nod before looking over where Kara and Lena were waiting.

“I believe there are others who wish to congratulate you.”

Grace looked over at her mothers just in time for Kara to envelop her in a tight hug.

“You were amazing Gracie! You’re going to make such a great hero!”

Lena chuckled joining her wife as Kara let Grace go and the teen hugged her.

“I agree with your _ieiu_ , you’ll make an amazing hero and I’m so proud of you.”

Grace traded up but tried to hide it against Lena’s neck making the ravenette chuckle and rub her back looking at Diana who had retrieved her shield and lasso.

“Thank you so much for this Diana, being the wife of a hero I know how hard it can be to find free time.”

Diana smiled with a nod.

“It is my pleasure to teach a future hero, particularly one as talented as Grace.”

At that point Grace’s DNA took over and she couldn’t help but hug the Amazonian princess making the woman chuckle but return the embrace as she had many times after meeting Grace. Lena smiled going to Kara and leaning into her side as she watched Diana take a step back from Grace and start guiding her in new stances.

“She’s going to do great isn’t she?”

Kara nodded kissing Lena’s head as she wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close.

“No. She’s going to do amazing I just know it.”

Lena smiled leaning on her wife watching their daughter as she began another round with Diana.


	9. Almost Sissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter from Grace’s point of view about a confusing, briefly happy then very sad time in the Luthor Zor-El house. WARNING: POSSIBLE TRIGGERS SO READ CAREFULLY!! YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF NEEDED! TRIGGERS INCLUDE MISCARRIAGE AND VERY SAD EMOTIONS!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Hi my name is Grace Alura Luthor Zor-El, I’m 5 years old and in kindergarten! I live with my momma and my _Ieiu_ , if you didn’t know _ieiu_ means Mother in Kryptonian! I also get to see my aunts Alex and Maggie all the time along with my grandma Eliza and space grandpa J’onn! I have a cousin named Kal but everyone knows him as Clark or Superman, and he has a wife Lois who is really nice! There’s also a bunch of others I see a lot like Cat Grant who lets me sit in her big chair with her and Winn who is always making cool games for me to play and costumes for me to wear! With all these people there’s still something missing, I’m an only child which means I don’t have a little brother or sister but I’m gonna tell you a story about how I almost did.

 

It was a warm spring day, the sun was bright and the birds were singing as me and _ieiu_ walked home from kindergarten. _Ieiu_ was carrying my Wonder Woman backpack, Wonder Woman is my second favorite hero after _ieiu_ and I’ve even met her for real! I was skipping along ahead of _ieiu_ singing the song we’d learned in music hour today as we neared our house. Once we reach the door I smile wide at the man holding the door, he smiles back tipping his hat then chuckling as I skip inside, even with my special ears in I can hear him tell _ieiu_ that I make him think of his granddaughter all smiles and bright blue eyes. I stop at the large elevator doors like I’m supposed to and watch _ieiu_ press the button that will take us all the way up to the tippy top of the building where our house is. Once the doors open _ieiu_ picks me up and carries me inside letting me press the very top button to take us home.

After a couple minutes we reach the top floor and _ieiu_ carries me inside before kissing my cheek and setting me on the couch.

“You wait here for a second _kir chahv_ and I’ll get you a snack after I check on momma.”

I nod smiling as I slip off the couch and grab my stuffed toy seal Puffle and settled on the floor as _ieiu_ turned on the tv to my favorite movie ‘Moana’ before walking back to her and momma’s bedroom. I look away from the movie to peek around the couch and down the hall hoping to see into the bedroom since I can’t really hear that far, my special ears keep things like that quiet so my ears don’t hurt. I can see _ieiu_ stop walking halfway into the room and momma’s feet bare on the carpet in front of the bathroom, Momma had felt sick lately so today she stayed home to rest but I hadn’t seen her out of bed since me and _ieiu_ left this morning. As I watched _ieiu_ went from still to pulling momma into a hug spinning her around and kissing her face as momma laughed a little stick in her hand. I didn’t know why they were so happy but it made me happy as momma saw me and gestured for me to join them, and of course I did happily launching myself into their arms giggling as they kissed my cheeks and tickled me.

-XxXxXx-

Over the next few weeks I watch as aunt Alex and Maggie help _ieiu_ move boxes out of what used to be a storage room, some had letters that spelled out ‘books’ others had words I don’t know yet, I helped aunt Maggie by carrying two big dusty books into the van outside. After the room was cleaned out I got to help paint the walls this pretty color between cream and pale yellow, it was fun because _ieiu_ let me fly to reach the top of the walls and danced with me to music from the radio while momma watched smiling from across the room.

After we painted _ieiu_ hung cute curtains with circus animals on them over the window and put down really really soft white carpet and hung a few pictures on the walls. Later during cuddle time, my favorite time after bath time and before bedtime, Momma was showing _ieiu_ pictures of baby beds, I think they settled on a pretty dark colored one with a teddy bear on the head piece. Momma asked me what I thought and I told her it was cute and that my baby brother or sister would really like it too, that made her and _ieiu_ smile like they always do when they see me acting happy to becoming a big sister.

Cuddle time came to an end too soon for my liking but I didn’t complain as _ieiu_ carried me to my room and tucked me in while momma sat on the edge of the bed holding my favorite bedtime book, Stellaluna, waiting for me to get settled before she started reading. I remember falling asleep as momma kissed one cheek and _ieiu_ kissed the other both telling me they loved me and would see me in the morning, the sound of the door being closed a little then momma and _ieiu_ talking quietly as they headed to bed was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

It must have been really late at night when I woke up because it was still dark, my door was shut tight but I could see light shining under it and hear _ieiu_ moving around and the quiet sound of crying. I wanted to get up and leave my room to see what was wrong but I knew better and to stay in my room incase something was really wrong. After a few minutes my door softly opened and _ieiu_ stepped in with a soft smile.

“Hey baby girl, did I wake you?”

I started to shake my head because it hadn’t been _ieiu_ that had woken me it had been mama crying and the talking, but I wasn’t going to explain that so I just nodded a little rubbing my eye tiredly. _ieiu_ gave a soft smile and a small pout as she walked to the side of the bed and scooped me up holding me close.

“I’m sorry Gracie. Go back to sleep.”

I didn’t need telling twice as the warm feeling of _ieiu_ holding me made my eyes droop. We started moving as my eyes closed but I opened them again as the light got brighter for a second, _ieiu_ was trying to move too fast for me to see anything but it wasn’t fast enough. I saw mama standing in the living room crying and wearing different jammies than when she went to bed. I wanted to tell _ieiu_ to stop and go back but we were already heading down the stairs of the building. I knew where we were going at once, whenever something happened where mama and _ieiu_ have to leave and it’s too late and Ally and Maggie can’t watch me they take me to the neighbors Mrs. Isley and Mrs. Quinn, Mrs. Quinn’s last name isn’t really Quinn but her real last name is hard to say so she lets me call her Mrs. Quinn or Harley.

 _Ieiu_ stopped outside the door and knocked twice before the door was opened and Mrs. Isley opened the door looking worried behind her smile.

“Thank you for this Pamela.”

Mrs. Isley shook her head making her pretty red curls bounce over her shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it Kara, you go take care of your wife.”

 _Ieiu_ gave a soft smile before hugging me tight and kissing my head.

“You be good Grace, listen to Mrs. Isley and try to go back to sleep okay?”

I yawned a little hugging her neck before letting her hand me over to Mrs. Isley, I like when anyone holds me even at five years old but Mrs. Isley is one of my favorites because she always smells like flowers and her skin is soft like roses petals plus she has these really pretty green tattoos on her arms and legs that look like green swirls. I loop my arms around Mrs. Isley listening to _ieiu_ say a quick ‘thank you’ again before she was gone and Mrs. Isley closed the door rubbing my back.

“Do you want to lay in bed little seed?”

I shook my head yawning again as Mrs. Isley walked past a bunch of small tables with potted plants. She carried me to the living room and set me down, it took me a second to wake up enough to realize she’d actually laid me on Mrs. Quinn. Mrs. Quinn couldn’t have been more an opposite to Mrs. Isley. Mrs. Isley has light tan skin with pretty green swirls, Mrs. Quinn has pale skin with lots and lots of tattoos all over but my favorite is the heart on her cheek. Mrs. Isley has pretty bright red hair and green eyes, Mrs. Quinn has super light blonde hair with pink and blue ends and pretty deep blue eyes. Mrs. Isley smells like flowers and honey, Mrs. Quinn smells like bubblegum and something kinda bitter kinda like the cleaner mama uses in the kitchen.

I wiggled a bit to get comfy before giving a small sigh feeling Mrs. Quinn gently wrap her arms around me whispering a soft ‘hey sleepy bunny’ before resting her chin on my head as I fell back asleep. As I slept I kept thinking of mama and why she was crying and why I was here but I couldn’t think of anything at least not in my sleep so I’d have to remember to ask Mrs. Isley when I woke up. I didn’t notice when at some point I changed arms, I noticed a little maybe when Mrs. Quinn’s careful arms turned into a tighter hold like _ieiu_ but that was it.

When I woke up in the morning it took a minute to understand I wasn’t in Mrs. Isley and Mrs. Quinn’s lavender scented second bedroom but rather lying between mama and _ieiu_ with mama holding me close. After I’m a little more awake I can see the dried tears on mama’s cheeks and it makes my tummy feel funny. Moving carefully so not to wake _ieiu_ I wiggle until my head is beside mama’s on her pillow reaching out a hand to get rid of the tears.

“Let her sleep _kir chahv_.”

I move my hand away and look over at _ieiu_ making a pouting face.

“But she’s crying _ieiu_.”

 _Ieiu_ nods with a sigh before opening her arms for me, after a minute I crawl into her arms letting her hold me tight not saying anything for a long time before the question in my head forced its way to my mouth.

“Why was mama crying last night?”

I watched as _ieiu_ flinched like she’s been hoping I wouldn’t ask before she took a shaking breath looking at me with tears in her eyes as she sat up, me tucked into her lap with my back to her chest and her hands holding mine. She was quiet for a long time before she spoke sounding very sad.

“Gracie, something happened last night, something none of us caused or could have stopped.”

She stopped talking to take a deep breath as I looked down at our hands, they were both palm up and her fingers were gently closed over mine.

“What happened _ieiu_?”

I felt her flinch again before she took a deep breath.

“Last night your little brother or sister went to be with Rao _kir chahv_.”

I may have been raised on earth but the woman who had be before mama and _ieiu_ had taught me things about places called Krypton and Daxam, one of the things she and _ieiu_ taught me was that Rao was the sun god that the people of both places followed and believed in. It still took me time to understand but when I did tears burned my eyes before they rolled down my cheeks.

“I don’t get to be a big sister?”

 _Ieiu_ held me closer and I felt her shake her head.

“No Gracie, you will always be a big sister even though your brother or sister is waiting for you with Rao and someday, hopefully a long time from now, we will all get to meet them.”

The tears kept rolling down my cheeks as I started to cry harder and I felt _ieiu_ crying too. After a long time of not saying anything _ieiu_ squeezed my hands before she turned me around and set me on the bed to face her retaking my hands, this time palms together.

“I’m going to teach you a saying that we used on Krypton for when things like this, when people leave us to be with Rao, happen okay?”

I nod sniffling a little as I watch _ieiu_ close her eyes and take a few deep breaths before opening her eyes looking up at the ceiling, I followed suit though I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to be seeing.

“You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn and await the night we rejoin you in the sky. Rao’s will be done.”

I looked back down as _ieiu_ moves our hands like we were lifting something to the sky before she pulled me into her lap again kissing my head.

“I love you Grace.”

I bury my face into her neck clinging to her shirt like I haven’t done since I was three.

“I love you too _ieiu_ , and mama.”

 _Ieiu_ gave a smile against my hair before I found myself in mama’s arms. I snuggled into her hold earning a few kisses on the head and back rubs from her before she whispered to _ieiu_.

“Thank you _zhao_.”

I didn’t hear _ieiu_ answer but I felt her wraps her arms around me and mama as we all took comfort in just being together. I think of my little brother or sister sometimes, I wonder if they are happy with Rao, if they have other kids to play with or if they were lonely. I asked _ieiu_ that once and she just picked me up and looked at the sky smiling a little sadly and told me that they weren’t alone because grandma Alura, Grandpa Zor-El, Aunt Lara, Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Astra were all there with them making sure they were loved and happy and never alone until we could see them again when we went to join Rao. It was a little weird to hear but it made me feel happy knowing that my sibling was okay and not alone and knowing that someday I’d get to meet them.


End file.
